Brides écarlates et marines
by Mirajane1
Summary: Moments partagés entre Misaki et Fushimi. "Vestiges du passé. Promesses du futur." Pour l'anniversaire de Melody05


Ma Elo d'amour ! Grande sœur chérie de mon cœur !

Voici pour toi, un petit Sarumi écrit parce que j'en avais envie !

J'espère que tu l'apprécieras et que je réussirais à te faire péter tes feels ! *PAN*

** K project appartient à GoRa **et sûrement pas à moi T_T

* * *

L'air embaumait une odeur délicate de cerisiers en fleurs. Un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans marchait tranquillement le long d'une allée parsemée de pétales roses poudrées, ses cheveux bleu marine ondulant légèrement sous la brise légère du vent. Il rentrait chez lui, éreinté après une journée de classe, quand il entendit des grognements presque inaudibles provenant d'une rue peu éclairée.

Il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il valait mieux continuer sa route ou rebrousser chemin pour aller voir la source des bruits. Sa conscience lui aurait choisi la première solution mais sa curiosité en fit autrement. Il se retourna et s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression lente et mal assurée, les cris de rage se multipliaient et s'entendaient de plus en plus clairement. L'enfant faillit s'en aller plus d'une fois, craignant sa découverte et ce qu'il allait en suivre. Mais quand on est jeune, l'insouciance est de mise alors il s'avança encore un petit peu jusqu'à apercevoir une forme indistincte.

Un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, assis par terre, les points serrés montrant une attitude peu avenante, se trouvait au fond de la rue. Des larmes de sang gouttaient de ses mains qui tenaient un morceau de ce qui semblait être un skate. Il releva sa tête rousse subitement et le nouvel arrivant put voir ses orbes ambrées noyaient de petits cristaux scintillants montrant sa fureur enflammée.

« - Hé le mioche ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda le bleu en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du plus petit.

Celui se calma avant de répondre d'une voix encore remplie de rage :

- On a cassé mon skate.

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire tordu :

- Ca, j'avais remarqué.

- Si tu veux te moquer de moi, tu peux te casser ! »

Il venait de le surprendre.

L'être chétif qu'il avait trouvé par terre dans la rue venait de relever la tête, une lueur de défi dans son regard, ses mèches rousses un peu rebelles encadrant son visage enfantin.

Le bleu se remit debout en ajustant ses lunettes avec toujours le même sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« - J'allais pas rester de toute façon. »

Silence.

« - Bon, tu m'suis le nabot ou tu campes ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'inconnu d'être surpris. Pourquoi tout d'un coup lui demandait-il ça ?

« - Hum… Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?

- J't'en pose des questions moi ? »

Les réponses du bleu firent naître un maigre sourire au rouquin. Ce dernier se releva et, en tendant sa main, se présenta :

« - Yata Misaki, enchanté le singe !

- Saruhiko Fushimi, moi de même le nain ! »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main, tous deux heureux de leur rencontre inattendue… Même s'ils ne voulaient pas le montrer, trop fiers pour ce genre de choses.

* * *

« - Grouille ! »

Yata enfila son bonnet noir et sortit, son skate fétiche sous le bras.

Son ami l'attendait, adossé contre le mur d'une maison, un air impatient sur le visage.

« - Alors, je te manque autant ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment Mi-sa-ki ! »

En disant ses mots, Saruhiko s'était rapproché du roux et s'était penché sur lui, un sourire tordu sur le visage. Il frôla la joue du plus petit avec toujours le même sourire suffisant.

« - Arrête de faire ça ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, sale singe !

- Tu es tout rouge, Mi-sa-ki. »

En effet, Misaki avait maintenant de belles couleurs écarlates teintant son visage encore enfantin malgré son âge. Il se recula un peu trop soudainement pour que cela puisse paraître naturel.

« - Mais… c'est pas vrai ! »

Le bleu rit devant les airs gênés de son camarade. Il s'avança un peu plus pour observer la réaction de son ami qui se révéla positive :

« - Me touche pas 'spèce de pervers !

- Fais pas ta vierge ! »

* * *

« - Saru ! »

Yata était fier. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le clan Howling Flame, le clan du Roi Rouge. Il regarda sa clavicule maintenant ornée d'une magnifique flamme écarlate marquant son appartenance aux Rouges.

Aucune expression n'était visible sur le visage de Fushimi mais dans son cœur, tout était confus. Il éprouvait de la tristesse à voir partir son meilleur ami vers une personne autre que lui mais aussi de la joie envers ces nouveaux camarades qui faisaient rire et sourire le rouquin.

Mais le bleu était jaloux. Parce que Misaki, _son_ Misaki, ne lui appartenait plus totalement. Parce que _son_ Misaki avait grandi trop vite. Parce que _son_ Misaki n'allait plus lui accorder autant d'importance qu'avant…

Il observa quand même sa clavicule tatouée, elle aussi, de la flamme de Suoh Mikoto et son petit sourire tordu revint sur ses lèvres. Même si la jalousie était là, il ferait tout pour que _son_ Misaki soit heureux même si ça lui coûtait son indifférence…

* * *

« - Regarde-moi bien l'nabot ! Je me casse d'HOMRA ! Tu pourras dire à ton _cher_ Roi que Saruhiko Fushimi les a trahis ! »

En disant ses mots, le jeune homme fit apparaître une flamme au bout de ses doigts et l'approcha de sa clavicule où était tatoué l'emblème des Rouges.

« - Dis lui aussi que je fais maintenant parti du Scepter 4 et que je n'obéis à personne même pas à l'autre bleu ! »

Dans un geste brusque, le feu rencontra sa peau et noircit son tatouage. Il venait de les quitter et surtout, de _le_ quitter. Un sourire dément vint décorer ses lèvres, il avait enfin obtenu un regard de Misaki, un regard de haine certes mais un regard comme même.

Le roux fixa son ami avec dégoût, colère et tristesse. Dégoût parce qu'il les avait quittés. Colère parce qu'il les avait trahis. Tristesse parce qu'il le laissait seul. Il serra sa batte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'elle aille rencontrer le visage trop souriant et trop moqueur de son ancien meilleur ami. Ses jointures devinrent blanches sous l'effort qu'il faisait et le contrôle qu'il demandait à lui-même.

« - Espèce… de… sale… SINGE ! »

Il releva la tête, ses yeux ambrés brillant de fureur et de larmes confondus.

Le bleu souriait toujours. Quelle délectation d'être le principal intérêt du rouquin ! Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, son choix était fait : il allait le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert auparavant devant son ignorance.

« - Tu vas me le payer ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Oh que si Mi-sa-ki. J'ai tous les droits ! Tu m'as bien abandonné toi. »

Ils sortirent leurs armes. Une épée avec désormais une aura bleue pour Fushimi, son skate et sa batte entourés de rouge pour Misaki.

Le bleu se précipita sur le garçon avec fureur et porta le premier coup. Son épée entailla le pull et la peau de son adversaire qui grogna de douleur. Celui-ci, fit un bond sur le côté grâce à son engin et le frappa par derrière, une ecchymose violette prendra bientôt la place de la marque rouge.

Leur combat fut mêlé de sang. Rouge. Et de larmes. Bleu. Les coups volaient, créant un ballet macabre. Deux anciens amis, maintenant ennemis. Ce fut dur et personne ne remporta la victoire.

Le rire diabolique de Fushimi suivit Misaki jusqu'à chez lui. Le roux s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre en rageant, son petit cœur vide.

Désormais, Saruhiko gardera son sourire pour le lui rappeler ce sentiment maléfique.

« - Tu souffriras Mi-sa-ki… Autant que j'ai souffert… »

* * *

L'air ne sentait pas les cerisiers. Une odeur de souffre régnait, pesante. Des étoiles rouges resplendissaient dans le ciel noir encre comme pour honorer une dernière fois celui qui les avaient utilisées abusivement, comme pour leur rappeler que Suoh Mikoto avait été un grand Roi malgré sa violence et ses erreurs. Et que, malgré tout ça, il avait un cœur.

Ce ne fut pas un garçon plein d'innocence qui le trouva recroquevillé par terre en ce jour fatidique. Ce ne fut pas un inconnu qui le trouva en larmes, la tête dans les genoux, dans le coin d'une impasse de la ville de Shizume. Ce ne fut pas non plus comme un ennemi que Saruhiko vint le trouver.

« - Dégage ! J'veux voir personne ! »

Le bleu ne suivit pas le désir de Yata et s'assit à côté de lui, la main posée négligemment sur son genou. Il regarda le ciel.

Le rouquin tourna sa tête vers lui, ne cachant pas les sillons de larmes brûlantes creusant ses joues. Saru n'avait pas changé : toujours le même caractère solitaire, toujours les mêmes yeux perçants, toujours les mêmes cheveux bleus marine et toujours le même sourire tordu. Il regarda le ciel.

Cette voûte glacée et sans couleur se retrouvait inondée de lumières écarlates, envoutantes et de reflets bleutés, mystérieux. Vestige du passé. Promesses du futur.

Ils observaient la nuit comme deux amis, comme deux meilleurs amis, comme avant…

Des perles salées continuaient de couler chez Misaki. Il ne les essuya pas, les laissant continuer leur chemin. Il ne les essuya pas, savourant la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher et le bonheur d'en avoir retrouvé un ancien.

Fushimi plaça sa main pâle sur la chevelure de feu de son ami.

« T'as assez chialé. Maintenant calme-toi. »

Le rouquin lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre gentiment et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« - Me donne pas d'ordres, imbécile. »

Le bleu se releva et, sans se retourner vers le jeune homme sur le sol lui demanda :

« - Bon, tu m'suis l'nabot ou tu campes ? »

Le rouquin se mit debout et, rattrapant son compagnon, entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il rougit de son initiative et détourna la tête devant le regard perçant de Saruhiko. Celui-ci ne retira pas sa main, appréciant trop le contact de leurs doigts entrelaçaient. Il s'étonna de trouver la main de Yata, si chaude d'habitude, glacée. Alors il la serra un peu plus fort, pour lui transmettre sa chaleur, pour lui transmettre toute son amitié refoulée, pour lui transmettre tout son amour négligé.

Deux ombres rouge et bleue confondues dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Je me suis dit que je te devais bien ça après tous les délires que nous avons eu avec les filles, tous les fous rires, toutes les crises de larmes devant K, FT et plein d'autres choses complètement cool !_

_Et puis, je le répète encore et toujours : JE SUIS LA PLUS HEUREUSE DU MONDE ! Parce que je t'ai rencontrée. Parce que je t'adore. Parce que tu m'aides. Parce que je ris avec toi. Parce que tu es perverse et que je le suis aussi. Parce que tu es gênée quand on en parle. Parce que tu peux pas t'empêcher de te dévaloriser alors que c'est totalement faux._

_Et puis parce que tu es Elo ! Une de mes grandes sœurs de skype. Ma maîtresse dans l'art de la perversité. Mon idole dans le fangirlisme. Parce que tu es toi tout simplement ! (cœurs)_

_Je ne sais pas quel effet aura ce mot puisque tu ne me connais que depuis quelques mois mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras comme même !_

_Alors BON ANNIVERSAIRE ELO D'AMOUR !_

_JE TE N'EME TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS FORT !_

_Ta pitite sœur._

_PS : t'oublie pas de lui casser les noix à T. *PAAAAN*_


End file.
